Lady Midnight
by Kenxi
Summary: Emma Carstairs and Julian Blackthorn are about to set out on an adventure for answers and, in Emma's case, revenge. For those who can't wait for the newest Mortal Instrument book, please enjoy my beginning of Cassandra Clare's newest series, The Dark Artifices.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is just my idea of how Cassandra Clare's third Shadowhunter book series will begin, The Dark Artifices. It is not much to go on, but hopefully it may quench some of the thirst of those out there seeking for more angels and demons. :D However, I do not think that any of you are more excited than me for City of Heavenly Fire coming out in March. Ahhh! Isn't the cover of it beautiful? Let me know what you think, and/or if I should continue a little bit further with it. Loves!

**Lady Midnight**

Kenxi

For perhaps the final time, Emma Carstairs jabbed the delicate looking but viscous seraph blade into the demon's side. It was then that the formless beast, slimy and ultimately lacking in its recent energy, fell to the earth and melted into a large green puddle of demon.

Emma smirked in that satisfactory way that often, if not always, came along when victory struck. Where the Behemoth demon had once been, the ground was now steaming as if the earth's core was suddenly much closer to surface than once believed, and the heat of it was beginning to show through the complicated swirls of smoke.

The sun was just starting to sink beyond the ocean where it would no longer be seen until the following day. Though the water was quite a distance away from where she stood, Emma could smell the salty sea that always seemed to fill the air where she lived. That, and the smoky atmosphere that was at times a bit hard to see through due to the pollution.

Nodding once toward the demon puddle in a mockery matter, Emma turned around to see how her _parabatai_ was getting along with his own demon. He appeared uninjured, so far, but the demon on the other hand was getting hacked away little by little. Even as he was battling the infernal creature, Julian had that look on his face, the expression that suggested that he was smiling, even though you could hardly see it. It didn't seem to matter to Julian Blackthorn that he could die at any moment- he was almost visibly grinning. That slight smile on Jules' face happened to be there subconsciously no matter what was going on. Emma knew without asking that Julian wasn't even aware of the feature that lit up his already unusual blue-green eyes, the eyes that nearly everyone in the Blackthorn family had inherited.

Emma could still remember her own family. It was nowhere near as big as Julian's family was with eight people; it had just been her and her parents. But now it was just her, because they had died. They had died and there had been nothing she could do about it.

She had been young then, too young in fact, too young for a child to have to lose their parents when they were only twelve. However, as much as she was young, she was not likewise on the innocent side. Emma had grown up in the Los Angeles Institute, with Jules and Livia and the rest of the Blackthorns. Her family had been there with them too, it was perfect.

It was the timing that wasn't.

Five years ago, all the Nephilim had been in a raging war. More and more Shadowhunters and Downworlders had gone missing, or, more likely, had died. Emma knew what had happened for the most part, how a Shadowhunter named Sebastian was born with demon blood inside him, and tried to change the other Shadowhunters so that they would be like him. Jace Herondale, Clarissa Fray, and a few others had put a stop to it, ending with Sebastian's death. The war had finally come to an end.

But even though the fighting had ended, the pain was still as fresh as it was five years ago.

Emma's parents had died in the midst of the war and made her an orphan. Julian was also parentless by the end of the war; and as awful as it was the way it had happened, at least he knew _how_ it happened. Emma hardly knew anything other than the fact that her parents were killed.

Jules looked up at that moment for a split second, his gaze reaching hers, and his face brightened before he turned his focus back on the blue demon. Although the moment was short, it was all Emma needed to recognize that Julian didn't need help. Ever since they had become _parabatai_, the two friends had been able to communicate without words, in fact, even before that, really.

So instead of helping him, she plopped herself down on the grassy hill and watched him, tugging on the messy blonde braid in her hair that was covered in leaves and dirt. Looking down at her pale arms she noticed for the first time a bloody gash that ran across the skin of her forearm. Emma didn't even think twice about putting an _iratze_ on it or not- Jules was the one who always did her runes, she had stopped arguing about the matter long ago. Now she only put her own angelic runes on if she absolutely had too. She had never been too good at drawing them though; Julian was the artist. Emma could Mark herself if needed, but she liked that she didn't have to. She smiled purely to herself at the thought before turning her attention back on her _parabatai_.

The Shax demon suddenly thrust its pincers at Julian who danced out of the way and in return, slashed at it evenly with his seraph blade. His dark brown hair was sticking to his temples with sweat, his eyes very bright. Out of seven kids in his family, only three of them lacked the Blackthorn trademarks which consisted of the same dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. After living with them for such a long time, Emma knew Blackthorns like her own family. She and Julian had always been better friends than she had with the rest of his family, which was only one small part of why they had both agreed to become _parabatai_. It wasn't an oath to be taken lightly, if there was a knife coming towards him, she was bound by the Law to jump in front of it to protect Julian, just as he was sworn to do the same for her. Emma still had no regrets, and she didn't think she ever would. Pairing herself of with Julian had to be the best choice she had ever made. Emma narrowed her eyes at the scene in front of her, every so often mentally noting all the things she would have done differently had she been the one fighting the demon at the moment. Jules had always been so interesting to watch- no matter what it was he was doing. Fighting demons, talking to his siblings, joking with a friend, painting a masterpiece. Whatever it was, everything he did was just as artistic as the paintings he so flawlessly created. Even now as he sparred with the rather nasty looking demon, the way he moved and danced out of the way was beautiful. He didn't make it look hard at all with that calm look and hint of a smile on his face. Although, his way of decapitating beasts took much longer than it did Emma, who usually slashed the monster to pieces thoughtlessly before it had the chance to touch her. Each of his actions were just as much of a grand piece of art as his paintings were. Jumping back with precision to avoid getting clawed, Jules flicked his wrist and Emma watched as the flash of silver from the seraph bladed knife found its way into the demon's ribcage. It howled in agony for a moment before shrinking into nothing. She couldn't help but think how much faster she would have killed it. Not to mention how differently she would have done it. But Jules had a fighting style all his own.

He turned to Emma, his white teeth showing through his crooked grin. Emma rolled her eyes at him but she was smiling too. Everyone had to smile when they were around Julian, no matter who they were, they just had to smile.

"Not bad," Emma admitted coolly, "but you still took ten minutes more than me to finish it off."

He dropped to the ground next to her. "Seven minutes."

Emma shook her head and gave him a look. "Because of course you had the brain power to count while fighting a Shax demon. Gee, that makes sense, Jules," she teased.

Julian wrapped his long arms around his legs and looked over the ocean. It was getting dark, but she could always pick out his extraordinary bluish-green eyes, no matter the time of day. The color of the water was especially defining the blue in their color tonight, causing his eyes to get bigger on his flushed face. "As Nephilim we are trained to be able to think of other things in times of combat- it was never specified as to what exactly we had to put those extra focus points on."

Before she had been propping herself up on her elbows, but as Julian finished his sentence Emma pulled her arms out from under her and let herself fall backward onto the soft grass on her back in feigned annoyance. But she wasn't really, annoyed, that is. She knew he was just kidding, he probably hadn't given his timing a single thought till now, just vainly trying to needle with her into frustration, but it rarely worked. It took an incredible amount of pestering from Jules to anger someone. Mainly that was because he didn't have the patience with someone enough annoy them. However, she had seen him paint countless times, his nimble fingers so rarely-if ever-messing up in his art. It didn't make much sense, but then again, many things about Jules made no sense.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when his warm fingers gently fluttered across her right arm. Jules was already pulling out his stele when she glanced up at him, the sun, so low at the moment, burned her eyes when she did this, causing her to squint against the red glare.

"Even if I did take ten more minutes than you, at least I avoided getting myself injured," Julian pressed the tip of the stele into her wounded arm, which was covered in clotted blood and dirt. He shook his head in feigned exasperation.

Emma didn't say anything, she merely sat up so she could watch in fascination as Julian's slender fingers drew the familiar _irazte_ into her skin. She never could get tired of watching him draw. It was so captivating- the way his dark brown hair fell into his shocking eyes which were so focused on the task, big or small. Even if it was simply painting a rune, he would always put his full talents into the work with a sharp, almost tangible, intensity that Emma knew meant that even if the sky was on fire, the idiot still probably wouldn't care. When he was painting, there was only Julian and his artwork, nothing, and no one, else mattered for that short moment.

"There," he said, lifting his head with a crooked smile. The small movement made Emma know that he had once again joined reality. Emma looked down to see that the ragged skin begin knitting itself together as the healing rune did its work. Breathing in deeply she stood, putting out her hand to pull her _parabatai_ up.

He took her hand, but she felt nearly no pressure against it as he jumped to his feet. Another wave of hot air hit them and Emma swallowed, realizing how thirsty she was.

"Okay, you took _six minutes_ more than me and I'm an idiot, how's that?"

Julian snickered. "No good," she could tell he was attempting to lay the smile low, but the corners of his mouth were twitching and a look of innocence spread on his face. "Like I said, I was counting the second you killed your demon. It was definitely seven minutes."

Emma punched him hard in the arm.

"Ow!"

She ignored him as he ruefully rubbed his shoulder and turned her gaze towards the brilliant red and orange sun that shone over the shimmering ocean. "We should get back. Everyone will be wondering what's taking us so long."

Jules folded his tattooed covered arms over his slightly lanky chest, following her line of sight. Dried paint spotted his black shirt and had hardened a few pieces of his dark hair together, probably from painting just before they had left the Institute, Emma thought. She hadn't noticed before though, probably because he was always painting and therefore always covered in paint, so often that she had grown used to the fact and had just accepted it.

The artist shoved Emma playfully. "If only it weren't for those extra seven minutes…"

Emma shoved him even harder than he had her, but she was smiling as she did it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So this just takes place a few hours after they got home from their recent demon hunting. Note that I am not Cassie Clare and therefore am not brilliant with anything, so just let me know if I should continue or not. Thanks ya'll!

**-Kenxi**

Emma peered through the lightly cracked door to Julian's room. He was sitting at a canvas, drawing something which she could not see. Feeling it safe to go inside, she pushed the wooden door open, no knocking needed for her.

Jules didn't so much as flinch by her sudden presence, but continued with his art, putting some finishing grays into the blue of the ocean.

"Hey, Emma," he said, the majority of his focus upon the painting. She knew he wasn't really _here _mentally, but she still responded to him anyway.

She sat on the small, unkempt bed near him, watching him work. Water wasn't exactly in her "like" list of things, but Jules loved it. And as most people close to him knew, Julian Blackthorn drew the things he loved.

"It's beautiful," she stared at the different shades and colors that brought the painting to life. For some reason, as she looked at it, this work of art seemed different than the ones Jules had done in the past.

Finally, Jules stopped and sat back to look at his finished work. Emma couldn't shake the strange feeling she had. There was something about this painting. The way the waves hit the rocks in such a calm, yet intense manner. The lighting of the sun against the reflection. It seemed familiar in a way, as if she had seen it before-

Jules broke her train of thought, nudging her elbow with his. "So, Em, what's wrong with the painting, huh?"

Emma started, pushing back her previous thoughts and instead focused on what he had just said. "Hmm? What?"

He laughed at her expression and sat the paintbrush down. "You were staring at the painting like you wanted to dissect it."

"Oh, I guess I zoned out. Not your painting's fault, I promise."

His blue-green eyes sparkled with humor. Leave it to Jules to find the positive in all things. "Good thing, too. If pictures start having magical properties, I don't know what I'll do for sure. I'd probably have to resort to reading Sherlock Holmes with Ty."

Now Emma laughed, knowing that Jules read Sherlock Holmes with his brother, Ty, anyway. Not because he necessarily enjoyed the stories, by the Angel no, but because he loved spending time with Ty.

He then turned around to face her for the first time since she had come in. "I can tell you need to ask me something, so shoot." Emma reached forward to wipe some smeared blue paint from his cheek.

"I just came to tell you that dinner going to be ready soon, and you know how your mother is about you being covered in paint at the table."

Surprise lit his face while he stood up. "Wow," he mused, "time really does fly when you're painting the ocean."

Emma raised an eyebrow at that. "Perhaps after dinner I could help you with your quoting skills."

Julian made a face of innocence. "Who, me?" He then smiled and left the room. Emma stuck her tongue out at him behind his back before following.

**A/N:** Please remember to review! It would mean most awesomeness to me if you did so. Thank ya much.:D

**-Kenxi**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long! I have been uber busy and just haven't had the time. But here is a short new chapter. I hope to be able to update again this week or the next. Also, I have had to change some stuff in my other chapters due to the new info from City of Heavenly Fire (which was fan-freaking-tastic!) and new stuff Cassie has said. Just little things, but go check out those chapters again! And make sure to read CoHF if you haven't already! Thanks for the reviews! :D

-**Kenxi**

The kitchen of the Los Angeles Institute was a spacious one, with as many Shadowhunters living under its roof, it was a good thing too.

Even before Emma and Julian entered the kitchen the sounds of laughing and squealing were easily audible. The shrieks of delight sounded like they were coming from Octavian, Tavvy, who was only six and laughed at pretty much everything.

As the table and its food began to fill the frame of Emma's vision, she shared a smile with Jules, knowing he was thinking, like her, that Drusilla must be experiencing new ways to get him to eat his vegetables. Dru was always coming up with new silly ways to accomplish the task; it rarely worked, but everyone got a kick out of it, especially Tavvy.

Because they were late to dinner, everyone else had already began eating without them. As suspected, Dru was attempting to put asparagus into Tavvy's mouth. Today it looked like she was pretending the fork was a submarine, "Look, it's going underwater now! And into your mouth!" she was saying, but Tavvy just grinned happily and shook his head back and forth.

Livia sat next to her twin, Tiberius, and was speaking to him in a low voice so no one else could hear. This happened often. Ty wasn't the most… normal person. His brilliant and strictly logical mind made it difficult to understand him, or for him to understand anyone else. He was also the only Blackthorn, aside from Mark and Helen who had a different mother, who had black hair and gray eyes. Julian would always label it as the first sign of Ty's undeniable stubbornness.

On the other hand, Livia was quite sociable compared to Ty. Emma knew that she was almost and strange as Ty, but in another way that Emma hadn't quite discerned yet, even though she had known Livia her entire life. She had long dark hair and blue-green eyes that were just like most of the other Blackthorns, but the spark they held was the same as Ty's. It was as if she saw things the way he did, but handled them more appropriately than her twin. She protected Ty-that much was rather obvious, but as Emma thought about it, she realized regretfully that she really didn't know Livia that much at all. At least Tiberius was very blunt on his thought of things, even if they were strange and sometimes unfeeling. Perhaps later Emma could ask Jules about it. After all, she was _his_ sister, even if Emma had known her just as long.

Emma sat next to Jules at the cherry wooded table. It wasn't super fancy, but it was still rather nice. China plates and tall glasses sparkled under the ceiling lights, the table was so long, they only used half of the space unless other Shadowhunters were passing through. The food was glorious. Tender roast beef sat in the middle of the area between them, along with fluffy mashed potatoes and gravy, seasoned asparagus, hot, buttered French bread, ripe peaches, and lemonade for all of them.

As usual, Emma piled her plate high with a few servings of everything. Hunting demons always made her extremely hungry. That was understandable though, who knew how many calories this occupation burned? Emma snickered to herself. Tiberius would probably know.

Julian was raising his eyebrows at Emma's full plate, but she knew he wasn't really surprised. He knew her better than she knew herself. Jules took her arm and drew on it with his finger: W-H-A-T A-R-E Y-O-U L-A-U-G-H-I-N-G A-T? It was a silent language the two had been using since they were small children, when they didn't want people to hear what they were saying. But sometimes they just used it for no reason at all. Perhaps they both just wanted the assurement that things would never change between them. The expression on his face was one of amusement.

"Oh, you know. Just how smart Ty is." Emma glanced over and sure enough, Ty had looked up from the thick book he had taken to dinner. She winked at him, even though she knew he wouldn't get that she was teasing him.

While stuffing food into her mouth, Emma then noticed how little her _parabatai_ was eating. He was taking a few bites, but mainly watching and giving "helpful" advice to Dru as she vainly continued the task of getting Tavvy to eat his veggies. It looked like now she had morphed the submarine into a choo-choo train.

Emma finished swallowing her food before asking, "Well here I am, a girl, eating like a horse, and you, a guy, eating barely half of what I have on my plate. You really need step it up if you're going to keep your man card, Jules."

He laughed and brushed his floppy brown hair out of his eyes, albeit ineffectively, as it always fell back on his forehead. "Yeah, I snacked when we got back here after the demon annihilating. Lost my appetite and now I'm not hungry. My apologies, Queen of Extremely Large Stomachs."

Emma froze. It was five years ago, but she could still remember every last detail of those times during the war. Julian had just lost his half faerie brother, Mark, to the Wild Hunt, and also his father to the imprisonment of Sebastian who had turned him into one of the Dark Shadowhunters. What Jules had just said, just then, reminded her of one of those many nights where she and Julian had just sat together, sometimes talking, other times not saying a word, comforting each other in the midst of darkness.

D-I-D Y-O-U E-A-T? She had written on his arm. He hadn't even looked at her. No smile on his face then.

N-O-T H-U-N-G-R-Y.

Thinking of that night, when it seemed that the one person she relied on the most for everything, especially then with the death of her parents, was breaking apart right in front of her, all it did was remind her of the rest of the war. The rest of the pain. And how ever since she had lost her mom and dad, she planned to avenge them somehow, someday, and discover the truth of their death, and who was the reason for making a twelve year-old girl an orphan.

"… right, Em?"

Emma blinked, a bit startled as her thoughts entered the now, and met Jules' eyes. They were the same deep color they had always been. A misty green towards the pupils, and more blue on the outside. And… they also held a questioning look in them right at that moment.

"Sorry," she said, when she realized Julian had been expecting a response to a question he had apparently asked. "I was just thinking."

He narrowed his eyes at her for a moment, searching her face. There must have been some left over emotion on her face from her memories, because the next words that came from Julian's mouth were softer, a serious tone brimming them.

"What were you thinking about?"

Emma held his direct gaze, even though it felt like holding a work out squat too long. Those would make her legs burn and burn until finally she would collapse to the ground, legs feeling like lead. That was what this felt like, except there was no backing out of the eye contact. Jules had never said it, but she knew it was his way of knowing what she was thinking and feeling without saying anything at all. She did the same thing to him too.

"I was thinking of the war." That was all she needed to say. Julian knew.

And although she didn't really want to bring it up, there was no use in lying to Jules, even about the smallest, stupidest things. It would just make him determined to know the truth, because lying would make him anxious and think she didn't feel like she could tell him anything. And after everything he had gone through, she didn't particularly want to give him reason to doubt her. Ever. She was his only real anchor to sanity, and that was okay by her.

Emma had thought the words had come out quietly, but then everyone had looked up. Even little Tavvy had stopped laughing. He didn't know too much about the war, aside from the fact that there was one, but he knew enough to know that it hurt the rest of them.

There was a few seconds of silence, everyone knowing exactly what everyone was thinking, even Ty, probably. But just then Dru stood picked up her plate.

"Is anyone else done eating? I'm stuffed. Jackie really outdid herself this time."

Smiling softly, Jules picked up his plate and handed it to Dru's outstretched hand. "Thanks, Dru," he told her. Emma knew he was grateful for more than just her taking the dishes.

Drusilla was a peacekeeper of the family. Julian, being the oldest of his present four siblings, always tried to be the father of them, even if they did have Uncle Arthur, but Dru had a way of calming everyone down that Jules had yet to master. Where most of the Blackthorns were tall and thin, Dru was shorter, maybe 5 ft 2", and a more curvy than lanky. Her eyes were the traditional Blackthorn color, but they were softer and kinder than she thought possible. Emma knew she could count on her for almost anything.

Emma also handed her plate to Dru, she hadn't finished her food, but her appetite wasn't quite as present anymore, so she let it go.

Across from her, Livia had an odd look on her face. She opened her mouth to say something to Emma, but right then, there was ringing sound that told them someone either had just came into the Institute, or wanted to come in. It wasn't supposed to do that, but no one could seem to fix it. Even Ty couldn't fix it, but for all Emma knew, it could have been Ty who made it that way.

They all waited for a minute, to see if anyone had entered the Institute, but no one came. Just as Emma was about to grudgingly go see who it was, gasping sounds and ragged breathing filled the quiet room and man burst in, dirty and covered in blood.

"The killings," he breathed, his dark eyes dilated and full of fear, "there are more of them. You have to help me, please-" Before the man could finish his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed onto the ground, leaving everyone standing there for a moment in shock.

**A/N:** Please please remember to review! It makes me feel better in side. Warm fuzzies, if you know what I mean. Or you could send me a PM and let me know any mistakes I've made, grammatical or informational, or just wanna tell me what to change and do better. I love criticism! Thanks ya'll!

**-Kenxi **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I know. Really, I do.

I am a terrible horrible no good very bad person.

The lack of updates for absolutely anything and everything is so very cruel to everyone. I took an extremely long vacation from it to read _a lot_. That and school has been oh so demanding of moi, I just haven't gotten around to it. But alas! Here I am, and I should be getting into the swing of things once more. This is just a short chapter, sorry, but I may even post a new chapter later today or tomorrow. Trying so hard! Thank goodness for Christmas break, yeah? Yeah. Okay, so here ya'll go. Sorry once more for the wait. Hopefully I'll do better in the future. :D

**-Kenxi**

"Emma?"

Instantly her mind sharpened itself from deep, dark thoughts, and Emma whipped around to see Jules standing in the doorway. She glanced once more at the still unconscious man lying in the guest bed before standing from her chair and walking over to where Jules stood, eyeing the stranger nervously.

"What's up?" She asked, trying not to look too eager. "Any news on who the heck and what the heck is going on?"

It seemed that Julian momentarily forgot what his purpose was in being there, for he was still staring at the John Doe behind her.

Emma sighed in exasperation and snapped her fingers in his face. "Hello? Anyone in there?" Jules yanked his gaze from the man to Emma's face once more, looking a bit stunned. Emma raised her eyebrows. "You alright? Have you guys heard anything yet?"

Julian blinked and shifted his weight to lean against the door frame. The only light there was coming from behind him, putting ghastly shadows on his face. "Yeah, sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. He always did that when there wasn't good news. Great. "We called all of the nearest institutes, but no one seems to know anything about killings or this guy. We talked to the Council, but they don't know anything either. It doesn't seem like much is going on at all. Things are pretty good here—have been for the past five years, you know. Maybe the guy got confused. After all, he did have a pretty bad concussion and plenty of blood loss."

Letting out a frustrated breath, Emma turned again to look at the man. He was sleeping peacefully it seemed, undisturbed by any recent events. Jackie, their cook, had taken to tending his injuries earlier, and ever since he had been asleep like the dead. Whereas everyone else was going out of their minds trying to figure out what had happened. Except for Tavvy, who was too young to care, and Ty, who just didn't care for no apparent reason.

He was a Shadowhunter—that much they knew for sure. The old scars and even new ones were visible on his pale skin. The guy was probably mid-twenties; shaggy brown hair fell into his eyes and sharp cheekbones were the only notable things in his features. But why, oh why would he have come here? Why would he somehow know about more than one deaths—_killings_—that no one else knew about? Why would—

Emma jerked around to face Julian again, startling him, a thought prominent in her mind. "Jules, maybe the reason that none of the Shadowhunters know about the deaths is that the deaths aren't Shadowhunter deaths." She paused to take a breath, and to think about her next words carefully. Before Jules could say anything, she spoke once more. "Maybe the killings he was talking about occurred in Downworld. Maybe someone is killing Downworlders."

Jules eyed her for a second, and then he just sighed. "I don't want to sound like I'm telling you that you're wrong, but even if the guy was talking about Downworlders, wouldn't the Council know about deaths like that? It doesn't really make sense."

"Nothing makes sense right now," Emma muttered, folding her arms like a pouting toddler.

She felt Julian put his hand on her shoulder softly. "Hey," he said, a new lightness to his voice. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out. Always do." With the same hand he punched her playfully. "Just in case, let's look into the whole Downworld thing. Who knows? Maybe you're right. For once." He winked at her and she punched him back, albeit harder than he had her. He laughed all the same.

Before either of them could say anything further on the matter, the familiar ringing sound entered the institute once more. The two _parabatai _shared a look before taking off down the hall.

"I want to speak with Julian Blackthorn right now! I don't care—" A female voice was shouting near the entrance as Jules and Emma made their way there. What on earth was going on?

The woman was clearly one of the Fair Folk. Her and the two goons at either side of her, holding spears like medieval guys. The scene before them looked ridiculous, really; Emma could tell by the shouting and frustration in the room. Arthur appeared to be trying to calm the visitors down in vain. Dru was ushering Ty out of the room with Tavvy in her arms. Livia was glaring daggers at the new arrivals like they were the enemy. Perhaps they were.

The strange girl was clearly upset, her hands rubbing the silky fabric of her yellow flower dress. Her golden hair slightly mussed as though she hadn't really had time to do it. Despite everything, Emma knew immediately that she was a part of the Faerie Courts.

She caught Julian's eye and pointed at him. "You! Julian Blackthorn. I have come by orders to speak to you. The rest of you may leave."

Emma took a sharp breath and wrapped her arm around Jules' defiantly. "I am his parabatai, I get to stay with him."

Julian found her hand and squeezed it with his own, saying nothing. He didn't have to.

Pursing her lips, the girl seemed to decide that breaking the two of them apart would require much more effort than it was worth. She nodded quickly to them before shooting a look at both Arthur and Livia who were still in the room. Arthur pointed at himself with wide eyes as if to say, "Me?" and then figured it out and pivoted on the spot to leave. Livia didn't budge, her folded across her chest, eyes as hard as steel.

"_Livvy_," Jules gave her a pointed look. "It's okay."

She tightened her jaw, but didn't argue as she, too, left.

The faerie girl stood up taller and smoothed out her dress. "Now, then. Let's sit down somewhere and have a little _chat_, shall we?

**A/N:** Yep! Please review because it brings me mucho happiness. I hope to update once more today or tomorrow to make up my lost time with ya'll.

Thanks for reading!

**-Kenxi**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Got another one up today, yay!

This one was not very satisfying to me, felt a bit weird. But hopefully I can edit it soon and fix the choppy parts up a bit. Until then, enjoy life and I shall proceed! But only if you guys please please review. So do that and we shall all be most happy. :D

**-Kenxi**

The silence in that room was most deafening.

For someone so agitated and uptight, the faerie was suddenly so very quiet and still. Well, aside from her constantly moving hands, but Emma decided that was a given for this girl.

They all sat together in a lounge area of the Institute, not a word being voiced from their minds. The two men who came with the girl were outside the door, guarding it or something. Emma and Jules sat side by side on the couch. Jules was playing with his hands on his lap almost as much as their _guest_, and was only giving Emma a few uncertain glances every now and again. Emma herself was just staring at the girl, hoping she would feel her hard gaze and look up at them to actually start _talking_.

Really, the silence was getting on her nerves.

Emma spoke up, unable to bear it any longer. "So," she started, hoping to catch the attention of the room, but not really having anything to say about anything at all, "what did you want to talk about, again?" Emma pressed her lips together, waiting for a response.

The faerie's head snapped up. "My name Calie, from the Faerie Court. I come to speak to you—" she looked at Julian, whose eyes were wide and alert, "—about your brother, Mark."

It was as if a light turned on in Julian's eyes. For a moment his face completely transformed into one full of hope. Then, just as quickly as it had come, the look faded. Emma knew it was because he didn't want to expect something great, just to have the ideal crushed. Mark Blackthorn was a touchy subject for Jules, she knew what any news of his brother would mean to him and his family.

"What is it? What about Mark?" Jules asked, obviously trying not to appear too eager. He was sitting up straighter with his hands gripping the edge of the sofa he sat on tightly. If the subject this faerie was talking about wasn't that of Mark, Emma might have rolled her eyes at Julian. He reminded her of an untrained puppy being told to do a trick before getting the treat. But if the dog didn't know what the owner wanted, then they couldn't get what _they_ wanted.

So what was it that Calie wanted?

"You know that he was forced to join the Wild Hunt, and that there was nothing that we could do. Not the Council nor any of the Faeries."

Julian just nodded quickly, not taking his eyes off of Calie.

"Well, there have been many strings pulled on our part." Emma heard Jules suck in a breath beside her. "We have a proposition for you. If you help us, we will get your brother back for you."

And just like that, Emma knew that no matter what it was the Faeries wanted from Jules, he would do it. His family was so broken, if there was something he could do to help mend it, Emma knew that he would take that opportunity like a life line. Family was really all he had, well, that and his painting. Oh, and of course Emma, but she was basically family anyway.

Emma, knowing that Jules was trying to let the information settle, spoke for him. "What is it you want us to do, exactly?"

Calie began fiddling with her hair, allowing Emma to catch glimpses of her slightly pointed ears. "A man arrived at your house this evening, a Shadowhunter." Emma didn't even bother asking how she knew that. Knowing that they lived in a world full of supernatural, she didn't really care.

"Yeah," Emma said. "Who is he?"

Hesitation. "His name is Ron Pontmercy. He witnessed one of the first killings in the past five years. A faerie was killed earlier today." Calie looked down at her hands making Emma wonder if she had known the victim.

Jules came out of his shock enough to ask, "Who was the murderer?"

"And why a faerie?" Emma probed, now even more curious about this situation than when the strange man first appeared at the Institute.

Calie shook her head fiercely at them, her long hair getting even more messed up in the process. "We don't know. That's why we need help. These killings started five years ago, just before the Dark War, and then abruptly ended as well. Now, if they are starting up again—"

"How do you know that these are even being done by the same killer? What proof do you have?" Emma interrupted, much to Calie's dismay.

Emma thought it was a fair question, but Calie shook her head again in a frustrating manner. If the girl kept doing that, she was seriously going to lose brain cells. There were no _iratzes_ for that.

"The murders are all the same, just as before. The same markings, washed up on the beach as if it was an accident. But these aren't accidents. Whatever it is out there, it is killing Downworlders and Shadowhunters alike. It has only killed the faerie and a vampire so far, but it is enough. Five years ago there were seventeen murders in just a few weeks. Now that the war is over, we would hate to see how many more have to lose their lives." Calie shivered as if she was cold, but after what she just said, Emma figured that wasn't the case.

The brightness in Julian's blue-green eyes was fading back to normal once more. Cautiously, he asked, "So what is it exactly that you want us to do?"

Calie turned her gaze on Jules slowly, the first movement since Emma had met her that had been done in such a manner. The girl seemed mostly made of edges and corners before then. "We will inform the Council about this tomorrow. They will take the information and think about it for two weeks before they decide to do nothing about it. This much we are sure of." Her words were soft, but a disgusted tone held them when she spoke of the Council. "In that two weeks you, Julian Blackthorn, and anyone else you choose to help you—" she glanced at Emma, "—must find the monster responsible for these deaths if you are to ever see Mark Blackthorn again. That is the deal."

Julian went stiff and Emma grabbed his hand none too subtly to write something on it. W-H-A-T A-R-E Y-O-U—

"Why only in that time frame?" Jules took his hand back to ball it up into a fist, his voice just brimming a yell. Emma pulled her hand back, hurt, as she watched Julian's eyes intensify. "If the Council doesn't care, as you say, then why do we have to find the killer only in that time? Why does it matter?" At the end it was almost a plea, a plea for his brother. Calie just stood up as if to leave.

"I don't make the deals, Julian, I only send the messages. But just because I pity the loss of your brother, the reason for the hurry is because that is the only time we will have a chance to reclaim Mark. It is not our fault. I suggest you hurry. Two weeks from tomorrow, your deal will end and you will never see your brother again." Calie stood tall and proud, patting her hair for imperfections. Her sharp blue eyes blazed in the light of the room.

Julian hunched over in his place and put his head in his hands. Just as Emma was going to say something to him, Calie spoke once more:

"Oh, and by the way, Emma Carstairs, you might want to look again into the deaths of your parents. I believe their deaths followed the description of our killer's M.O.. Just something to think about, thank you for having me here, good night." And with that she let herself out of the room, her steps brisk and hurried, as if she had several other places to be.

Emma just stared after her, frozen in place.

Despite her best efforts, Emma couldn't really remember her parents like she used to. Sure, there were pictures of them, possessions of theirs that she had kept, but the memory of the way they laughed or said her name was slowly evanescing. Retaining their memory was like trying to hold water in her hands. No matter how hard she tried to squeeze her hands together hard enough, the water still somehow slipped through her fingers.

"…ma. Emma?"

She jerked into focus again at Jules saying her name. His eyes were on her face, searching it for all of her feelings. There was no way possible for her to hide anything from Jules, not that she would ever want to do that. The expression etched into his features was a mixture of concern, loss, determination. Just looking at each other they both knew what the other was feeling, what the other wanted to do.

Finally, Julian nodded, his jaw tight.

"Well, that does it. Let's go catch ourselves a killer," he said, the ghost of a grin on his face.

She knew the smile was only for her though. She knew it, and she knew that Jules knew that she knew it. But neither of them cared, and neither of them said anything. They didn't have to. They both had plenty to gain from doing this. There was nothing to lose, right? If they did find the person responsible for the deaths, then they would be keeping more people from dying, get Mark back, and find out who had killed Emma's parents, finally.

So why did she feel like they had just made a deal with the devil?

**A/N:** So I kind of feel like I am pretending to have a plot, but I really don't. So if anyone has any ideas, please PM me or review or something. Cause I really don't know what I am actually aiming for. This just began as something for me to do while I was dying for CoHF. So yeah. Thanks for reading! Hope it was okay, at least. Please share your thoughts, feelings, confessions of love. Anything. I'm all for it. Thanks!

**-Kenxi**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So, I believe I will start doing a weekly update every Wednesday or Tuesday, if possible. I will try to be consistent, but don't shoot me if I'm not.

A shout out to Guest: Thank you so much for your review! I have Helen in here a little, just for you. But it's sorta hard with her gone and all. :D Thanks again.

Thanks to others who have reviewed, followed, or favorited. It brings me mucho happiness. Please continue to do so! I love to hear people's thoughts and feelings!

So here is the newest chapter, didn't edit—again. But I will go back and do that as soon as possible, so forgive any stupid mistakes made in here. Thanks, love ya'll!

-**Kenxi**

"And, you know, she didn't even explain the guy—Ron, whatever—who arrived tonight!"

Jules was pacing the library like a nervous dog, (Julian always seemed to remind her of dogs for some unknown reason) albeit he wasn't just nervous, and he was finally giving audio to his thoughts, unfortunately.

Really, Emma shouldn't have been surprised. She held her heavy head in one hand and a book in the other as she listened to Jules let loose all of his carefully concealed thoughts and feelings—it was like holding back a spring as far as it would go, and then _pop!_ The thing shoots right back up unexpectedly, well, only unexpected if you weren't waiting for it. Emma, however, had been waiting for it. After the information they had just scored, she should have seen it coming long before it came. But now that Julian was getting it all off of his chest, it just felt wrong. He wasn't really one for outbursts. Being the thoughtful artist that he was, Jules was generally quieter, more subtle, to what was on his mind. In fact, sometimes he didn't really even talk; instead he would paint his emotions. Seeing him like this now made Emma wonder if he was trying to act like a normal person with his rants. If she wasn't so exhausted, she might have even wondered if he was trying to hide something behind the whole façade. However she was, indeed, so exhausted.

"Oh, and another thing," he said, stopping his pacing long enough to look Emma in the eye, "how do we know we can trust her anyway? I mean, she just waltzes in here, acting like—"

"She's a faerie, Jules." Emma cut in tiredly. His lively energy was a bit startling, even making her even more in wanting of sleep. "The girl couldn't lie if she wanted to."

It had been a long day for the two of them, and they hadn't had much time at all to really talk. Not, of course, that they needed to talk too much. Both had quite a well understanding of the other without words between them. It was, however, an unspoken tradition for them to talk to each other anyway. The conversation thing hadn't actually been a plan, though. The plan had been to go to the library and hit some books and news articles on these deaths that Calie had been speaking of. They hadn't gotten very far before Jules snapped.

_Snapped_. A word Emma never thought she'd use in the same sentence as her best friend's name. Uneasy with the thought, she finally lifted her head without the support from her arm to look at him, just now noticing that he had stopped talking.

"Jules?" She asked softly, unsure of what to actually ask him. He turned away from the book shelves to face her, and when she did she found herself suddenly wide awake in alarm.

His face was flushed from the consistent pacing for the last fifteen minutes and probably the whole situation as well. The ends of his brown hair curled from the thin sheen of sweat on his face, and his hands were rubbing each other like he was attempting to hide the shaking of them. All were things she had noticed before, but the thing she hadn't noticed at all were his eyes. Emma mentally scolded herself for not noticing earlier. Despite the apparent frustration of everything, his eyes told a different story; the blue-green eyes were wide and vulnerable.

Julian Blackthorn was in no way angry.

He was scared.

Emma stood up then, forgetting all thought of sleep. She said nothing, only watched as he looked away once more so she couldn't see the pain in his eyes.

Julian's soft voice broke the silence, no edge to it this time. "Look, Em, I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do, you know? I mean, I have only one chance to save my brother, and I hardly have the knowledge or understanding of what it is I'm supposed to be doing." His voice cracked, and Emma could see him lift his head towards the ceiling, running his hands through his hair. "Sure, we haven't told anyone about this whole deal yet, but they'll find out. Ty's too smart not too." Emma could hear the smile in his words and her heart ached for her _parabatai_. "And what do you think they'll do once they find out though, huh? They'll all want to help. All of them, so that they can get their brother back. The brother they lost because I wasn't capable enough to—"

She was already behind him, his body turned away from hers, and was wrapping her arms around his torso to stop his words, and also just because she knew he needed this. Julian had always had problems with disconnecting himself from people sometimes, so Emma held onto him tightly, as if she alone could keep him grounded.

He didn't even flinch at her touch, just relaxed into it and covered her hands with his. Emma rested her head on his shoulder. She could feel the heat of his body coming through his flannel shirt and breathed in his familiar smell of dried paints and cinnamon. An odd combination, but one she was wholly familiar with and loved.

They stayed like that for a long time, both gaining strength from one another, neither needing to say a word. He knew she would support him through everything. She knew that he always had her back and that he would eventually be okay. It was easy to give Jules what he needed—he didn't ask for much at all. Not, Emma had noticed early on, that he ever vocally asked. He didn't need to.

It took a while, but eventually the two of them headed off for bed, ready to face whatever came next.

Together.

The next morning, Emma awoke to laughing.

Seriously, _laughing_.

She sat up in her soft bed quickly, frowning at the tan wall across from her. She could feel just how attractive her hair was at the moment; it felt like a great big frizz nest of dead hair cells on top of her head. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Emma threw her heavy legs over the side of the bed, stopping at the squeals of laughter coming from the room next to hers. Jules' room.

Emma furrowed her brow even further, noting how the squeals were clearly feminine, young, and obviously belonging to that of Dru.

The thin carpet was a bit itchy for her bare feet, but Emma crept slowly all the same along the wall so as to get a peak. Peering around the edge of the ajar door, she could see Julian with a computer on his lap, surrounded by Dru, Livia, Ty, and Tavvy who sat in Dru's arms. All five of them sat together on the bed, leaning against the head of it, laughing at the computer screen. It was then that Emma noticed a voice coming through the computer.

Ah, Emma thought. They had to be talking to Helen, Julian's sister, who had been sent to Wrangel Island somewhere in the Arctic. Helen had been there for five years, ever since the War. Every now and again the Blackthorns would be given the opportunity to talk to her through the computer program Skype. It wasn't the most ideal things, but considering the fate of Jules' parents and his brother Mark, it was far greater than they could have hoped.

Julian glanced up and caught Emma's eye, as if he had felt her presence being near to him. Not all that surprising. They shared a small smile, both of their faces revealing that they were still worried about everything. And by the look on Julian's face, Emma knew that he hadn't told anyone about it yet, not that she had expected him too. He waved her in.

"Hey, Helen," Emma greeted her best friend's sister as she arrived behind the camera of the computer that allowed Helen to see her face. She had to scoot awkwardly onto the bed behind Ty and next to Jules, but she didn't mind. It was good to be together. "How is Aline?"

With the poor image quality, Emma could just barely make out Helen's pointed ears and intense eyes. Her bright hair, however, was impossible to notice. It looked longer than when she'd last seen Helen, now almost to her elbows. Leaning casually backward Emma was able to sneak some words to Jules through their special language.

I-S R-O-N G-U-Y A-W-A-K-E Y-E-T?

"She is fine, thanks," Helen replied, a smile on her face. "She is actually having a small meeting with some people on the Council about getting me out of here soon." Her expression was one of excitement, but there were notable traces of impatience and just straight up pain from everything that had happened to them. Things like that probably never leave people, though. Julian always tried to mask his own pain, but just like Helen, it was always there if she looked for it. Emma wondered if the same ghosted etchings were in her own features. The thought made her shiver.

As everyone began talking about what they would do when Helen got back, Jules and Emma remained silent as he painted along her arm with his nimble fingers.

N-O-T Y-E-T.

Emma slumped further against the wooden head of the bed and partially on Jules as well. He just slid a comforting arm over her shoulders and joined the conversation with his half faerie sister.

After about another thirty minutes of talking and laughing, the time was up and Helen had to leave. They all sent their love through the screen and Emma caught one glance of Helen's saddened face before the screen went black.

Letting out a big sigh, Emma snuggled closer to Jules who was a lot warmer than she was.

Julian broke the silence that had somehow snuck inside. "Well, you guys should all get ready, Jackie is gonna have a nice big breakfast ready soon. Wouldn't want to miss that." He winked at Emma.

As everyone left, he finally relaxed more into himself and let the real worry show on his face. "Look, Em, I'm sorry about last night. You know that I don't really mean most of the things I said and—"

Emma rolled her eyes at him and cut in. "Just stop right there, Sweetheart. I get it, okay? You're stressed. I mean, this is your _brother_ we're talking about." Just as quickly she dropped her flippant tone and held his gaze seriously. "Jules, it's all going to work out, okay? We're going to get Mark back. We're going to find the monster who killed my parents and several others who didn't deserve to die. And then you're going to see Mark again—someone who didn't deserve to get taken from his family. We'll work it out. You and me. Just like we always do."

Julian searched her eyes for any doubt in them, she knew. But what she also knew was that he would find none there. Because for some crazy reason, she believed every word she said. Everything was going to be just—

Livia burst into the room just then, her face full of alarm. Emma and Jules sat up immediately, already climbing off of the bed.

"The man who came here last night," she breathed harshly, "the one talking about "killings" or something? Yeah, he just woke up."

Emma, who'd been looking at Jules then, watching his expression closely, jerked her attention to Livia at that. Before she could ask anything at all, Livia continued, her voice sounding bleak.

"His words are making zero sense. In fact, I think he's lost his mind."

**A/N**: Please please review! I would love to hear of any ideas or thoughts and such. Thanks for reading!

-**Kenxi**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT A/N:** Weekly updates. Ha! Nice one, Kenxi!

So I've thought a lot about what I wanted to do here with this particular story. See, the book hasn't even come out yet. For some reason I thought it'd be out this year, but alas, it is not. It feels really weird writing about characters who don't _technically_ exist, and so, tragically, I feel it best to **discontinue** this story.

*cries*

And so, here is a short, final chapter to Lady Midnight. Until the actual book comes out next year. And to the Guest who wrote last in the reviews, the excuse for that is the lack of knowledge of really anyone before writing it. Another reason for not writing this anymore. Information keeps coming out bit by bit, and even then I don't really know for sure of anything, and so it feels weird writing about what I know not of. If that makes sense. I could probably be persuaded to continue writing, but that will most likely not happen because of these reasons and the awkwardness of it all. Yeah, that's basically it. I feel awkward. But no matter! I hope you enjoy this probably ultimate chapter and don't desire to throw rocks at me for this. Loves ya'll! Thank you so much for your endurance and tolerance of me. Hope you enjoy. Leave a review if you like.

Oh, and since I always forget, I do not own Lady Midnight. Partially since it does not exist yet, partially since Cassie Clare created the Blackthorns and Carstairs and others. Thanks again!

-**Kenxi**

Jules, of course, wanted to take off running down the hall at the news.

In fact, Emma desired nothing more at that moment to do that very thing, but something stopped her. And nothing ever stopped Emma Carstairs.

It was the idea of the future. It had been five long years, and she had longed for the truth every second of them. Time heals all wounds? Yeah, right. More like it was the very cause of her pain most of the time. Without Julian there, as her _parabatai_ and friend, she probably would have gone insane sooner or later.

And so she froze in her place on the bed, grabbing his arm before he could jump off in excitement. Livvy had already disappeared from the doorway, no doubt racing back to the stranger. Emma stayed still, ignoring the near tangible exasperation from Jules.

"What are you doing? I want some answers, Em!" Julian didn't quite yell, but the impatience in his tone was audible. He tugged at her arm, willing her to come with him.

But Emma shook her head. "There's nothing else I'd rather do, Jules, but let's be cool about this. We need to have clear minds, and I know for a fact that your mind is very full right now, as is my own. Let's take it slow, okay?" Even saying it she knew, however, that if anyone was going to make a mistake, it was her right now.

Julian sputtered as she calmly rose from the bed. "What for? Em, you're not making any sense."

"We can talk as we walk over there, yeah?"

Disappointed, Jules followed her out the door, steps paced but still jittery.

"So we'll need to see how coherent he is first, before anything else," Emma started, not looking at him. The walk would be a short one, so she took her not so sweet time, moving at a snail-like pace. "Then we will have him tell us what he saw, if he can, and then ask any extra questions pertaining to this whole thing. But no shoving answers in his face, alright?"

Jules had evened his breathing and excitement for the most part, but Emma could still sense his anxiousness. She, too, could feel it bubbling up in her, but she forced it down. Level. Head.

"Why are you just now being so cautious?" Julian blurted, looking toward her. "Normally you're the headstrong one, always going guns-blazing. What is it?"

Emma still wouldn't meet his eyes as they neared the door. "I have to do this right, Jules. I swear, I can't mess this up. This could potentially be my only chance to fix my life in the slightest, and if anything goes wrong I can't—"

She didn't know what her face looked like right then, but it must have been pitiful and desperate, because suddenly she was pulled in to a tight hug. "Whoa, hey, you're alright. Breathe." They were just outside the door, and Emma could hear her hitching breaths over the words passing in the other room, but under Julian's soothing words.

His hands had taken her face, oh so gently, and tilted it up toward him. She couldn't remember the last time his perfect blue-green eyes had looked so sincere while facing her, which was saying something. Jules was the most sincere person Emma had ever met. No matter what he said, he always meant it completely with his entire soul. Emma, on the other hand, said the first things that came to her mind, not even thinking about how it might affect someone or the situation or if she actually meant it. How had she gotten so lucky to have such an incredible human being be her _parabatai_? What did he see in her?

"It's gonna be fine, Em," he said softly to her. A light smile graced his lips, and she warmed up down to her toes. "We are going to get the answers we need. We are going to find who killed your parents. Get justice. And get my brother back. Things will work themselves out in the end. They always do." Then he bent down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Emma closed her eyes and kept her tears in.

And she believed him. Every word. Things would make sense and everything would be okay. Maybe not at first, and maybe it would be difficult, but things would turn out for her. For both of them. After all, if there was a God, how could He not make everything work out for at least Julian Blackthorn? And if Jules ended up happy, then Emma would end up happy. They were practically one person. Or, as Aristotle said, one soul in two bodies.

With one last look at each other filled with trust and hope, they walked into the room to find some answers, together—just as it should be.


End file.
